Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Terror Town/Senders
6flop Iskandu-Will flee every AW and send it to active traders. * 4rgf7 - Riana , GMT +8 , changing plans aiming for ranking 300, looking for active traders , also .i'm gonna aim to make 10 HUR team of kiyohime , will send back if you send, WILL BE ACTIVE FOR EVERY 2 HOURS except sleep time. got 99 light swords to spends and 50 swords to spends * 55c29 - SirenWindy, FAW Trader. Active all the time and can send also. Plz add :3 * 76a4v - themikelou, FAW/AW Sender. Hyper active glued to my phone zombie status sender. Add me if you want to kill nonstop! (GMT-8 PDT) * 6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader, pretty active and will only send to players online and don't expect me to be able to kill FAWs * Red - 683y7 - FAWK trader - GMT-8 PDT. Will be active throughout the day during this event, hoping to rank. Will be dedicated in sending to killers who are ranking who send back. Can also do decent damage and sometimes kill AW or FAWK.6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader will only send if you are online and don't expext me to be able to kill a FAW if you are a low level * 6u59p - Reaver*, FAWT, will send back if you're active and recently logged in. *'6mfkp - Lune - '''FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for rank 500 or better. Always send back my FAWs to my best senders. Just add if you play to rank. *'5diwc - EddyNaruto''' - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *6suff - Darknai - I am a FAWT and will kill any AW sending my way too. I will send back to anyone who sends me and people login within 1 hour =) *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5v9ex - Sasuke - GTM +1 - Online-Time: 7:30 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will send you my FAWs, but please accept, that I can only find 1 - 4 FAW within 16BP, and because of that I can't send you back my FAW every time when you send me yours. Thank you. *68m44 - (GMT +1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *'1rknf - Doro - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active. I'm not ranking but I'm going into zombie mode for the UR' *6ed9b - Dust. slots open Active trader. I send every FAW I find at ~49% hp to my alliance and comrades. Aiming for HUR Rank Reward. I will kill AW for low level players~ Leave a message on my wall for an add. *6s4uy - Yui (GMT+7) - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active *'Riki - 724x6' Killer/Trader '''- GMT +1. Always sending back '''FAWs, got 40 swords and 35 light swords. Can take down FAWs in 1-3 BP. Frequently spamming FAWs aswell to comrades logged in within 1 hour (30+ Boots + Magic School). Mostly active: Afternoon/Night *'5hljf - Rezion - FAWT, trying to rank in the top 300 or better, so i need a lot of active traders. I will send faw back to people that send me some too. Im active most of the day' *'5dj9p - Lulu Looking for AW/FAW traders, please feel free to add me~ Very active. ' * 60mn9 killua: looking for very active faw senders, frequent send back to top 5 active comrades. Category:Comrade Requests